The present invention relates to a new and improved switch assembly.
Known push-button switch assemblies have previously been used to perform many different control functions. Some of these known push-button switch assemblies contain light sources which are selectively energized to illuminate indicia. Since the switch assemblies may be used in an environment where there is a limited amount of space and reliability is important, such as in an aircraft, the switch assemblies should be as compact as possible, be reliable in operation, and have a relatively long service life. Of course, the cost of the switch assemblies should be minimized.